Vampires war of LOVE!
by VampHibari
Summary: Hibari and Fon who are brother's must find a contractor and a bride before coming back...they found one boy they are interested in which is Tsunayoshi Sawada but it seems there are other vampire princes after him! What will happen... Maybe rated m...
1. Chapter 1

Vampires War of Love...!

Hi people~ If you read my stories you guys should know my likely called name if you never did then my name in is Chocovamp also known as Undying...

If you see my mangas its nearly about 1827 3 also i like supernaturals fantasies and romance such as this fanfiction series im making...

Even thought theres a summary up front ill put it here below now chack it out and after finish reading some parts please review...REVIEW especially if you have questions or any requests tha would make this much more ~AMAZING~

So Hibari is a Vampire Prince who is much of a delinquent. One day Hibari's father Alaude told punished him for not being able to make peace with everyone in the vampire world and sent him to earth and told him that he cant come back until he finds a contractor who will be his bride...I mean the vampire kingdom must go on...His older brother Fon who was able to maintain his part of the kingdom went to earth to find a bride...When hibari and fon was sent to earth they found themselves a cute boy! But they must fight with other vamps to win Tsuna's heart! dokiii dokiii~

Lets start the story and also please review~

Hibari was strolling down namichuu...he was very bored so he bit everyone who did one thing wrong...that was everyday routine until his father exploded..

"KYOYA!"

"what you old herbivore"

"WHY DO YOU BITE EVERYONE IN NAMICHUU"

"Because they disturb peace"

his fathered glared at him and hibari sighed

"Fine...i was bored"

"Thats it im sending you and your brother to Earth!"

"What! Why do i have to go and why that herbivore too" hibari snarled.

"Its to punish you and also two of you must find a contractor and a bride"

"I understand father" said fon who is the peaceful older version of hibari.

"why would i marry a herbivore..also those weak ones especially on earth..they are so weak" hibari said in grimace.

"Just listen to me and bye" smirked Alaude as he said a spell that bounded hibari and fon and pulled them down..to the place called earth...

As Hibari and Fon dropped to earth in japan and again in Namimori (not namichuu theres a difference in my story)...

"That stupid old fart *#^#&"growled hibari

"Watch your language little brother"

"Shut up Herbivore"

They walked around the area to get familiar with it...his father gave them a house in Namimori..It was a huge house or condo...and they will be enrolling Namimori..Hibri was a student and also the Disciplinary Committee Leader. Fon is a teacher...i think he is english language art teacher...

They understood the place was satisfied and so was hibari because he can also beat up guys there with only **human** strength...

One day they were buying some groceries and Hibari bought a set of tonfas..On their ay home they saw a boy in a tree...Hibari thought he can bite him and fon wondered why hewas up there because...you know...fon is nice unlike hibari...

They went close and saw the boy who was in their school if they remembered his name is Tsunayoshi Sawada was in a tree with a lion cub on his lap and two birds on each shoulder...they were amused...

"Herbivore what are you doing up there"

"Little one why are you in a tree"

"Well my Natsu was plaing with my new birds and got stuck on a tree and i climbed up to save them...but...i got stuck too" The boy said it very embarrassed...

"Do you need help"

"ummm yo dont have to mind us...its peaceful up here" smiled the boy.

"if you dont come down ill bite you to death"

"Ehh! But i didnt do anything wrong"

"your in a tree"

"well its not like no one ever climbed a tree before" Tsuna pouted

"We're gonna count to 5..1"

Tsuna panicked and thought of an idea

"2"

As they closed their eyes and counted..then they opened their eyes the boy was gone...

"huh whered he go"

"That herbivore sure runs fast"

Then they noticed on the tree branch where the boy was...there was blood...a large amount...then they figured its the boys and found a trail the boy left...they followed it..and led to an abandoned house...they sneaked in and inside it seemed very new inside..they thought it was very weird...they heard noises so when they went in they found themselves a group of vampire...There was on with a fedora hat,an army clothed blond, and a man in a lab coat. Fon knew who it was. Those three are the most famous vampires in vampire times...the fedora hat is Reborn the number 1...the lab coated man named Verde is number 2...finally the blonde army clothed one is Colonello the 3rd..Hibari didnt care...

"Fufu Tsunayoshi are you finished"said Verde.

"Ahhh..no not yet"

"Dame-Tsuna i need to tutor you so hurry up"said Reborn.

"Wait"

"Tsuna what takes you so long kora"said Colonello.

"Okay im out sheesh...i had to get myself patched up and get my familiars foods"

"Tsunayoshi how about us"

"I know you guys can manage..."

"We couldve licked out the blood"

"I dont want that to happen like last time when yu guys after licking started sucking out nearly half of my blood..."

"well thank lord that you are a blood producer type x kora...or you wont be living kora"

"I wish my life is normal"

"well too bad since we adopted...no took you in since your parents died"

"sigh thanks for bringing that up reborn that makes me feel _so _much better" said tsuna with full of sarcasm

"fufu you should thank reborn for telling me not to use you in experiments"

"please be quiet all of you...sigh it was much better getting stuck on that tree then to stay here"

"Oh? you were stuck on a tree?"

"yea but i climbed higher wich connected to a fence and i got down from here and ran here"

"shut up dame-tsuna and gve me my share of blood for tutoring"

"sigh fine" Tsuna suddenly took out a sharp knife and slit his arm...a little deep cut..but tsuna was those types whose blood comes flowing down when there is a cut...he didnt give any reaction to pain. Reobrn smirked and got closer and licked the bloody arm and finished his meal...

"By the way Tsuna did you bring stray vampire" smirked reborn and fon and hibari flinched because he man found their invcincible presence...very strong vamire can only feel their presence...

"i dont think so...why"

"Nevermind...anyways to study"

As they studied...

"You idiot how does this equation become different...the answers 1 and you got 1000...YOU IDIOT!"

reobrn smacked the poor boy

"Mou~ its hard if you teach me like that...you'rekilling my brain cells Reborn!"

"oh? do you wanna study with colonello and Verde then"

"NO NOT THEM"

'fufufu tsunayoshi that insults me"

"Yea tsuna thats harsh kora!"

"When i study witht Verde he was wishing that i can be experimented on if there's a possibility to become smart and colonello just takes me to train and not study"

Verde and Colonello couldnt say anything because the boy was right.

"Then do better"

"Fine but im shrinkng your blood fee for hitting me"

"Dame-Tsuna if you do that i will kill you"

"N-nevermind...sigh kay so how do you do this again"

Reborn broke the table and flew out of the window...

"Tsunayoshi you sure did it this time"

"I didnt mean to i mean i dont get this at all"

"Tsuna give me my share of blood right now because i wont be coming out for dinner.I have a experiment im doing tonight"

"Okay"

He slit the other arm letting blood flow out. Verde licked his meal.

" I want my share after dinner Kora!"

"okay Colonello"

They all went to their rooms and Tsuna went to his room. Fon and Hibari followed into tsuna's room with their invisibility power...cool huh...

Tsuna was changing and Fon and Hibari was shocked..Tsuna took off his shirt and there was countless scars...was it because of blood giving...or another reason?

"I know you guys are here come out..its you guys from the place where i got stuck on the tree right"

"You..what are you" said Fon.

"Im something that shouldnt be existing"

"Herbivore explain before i bite you to death"

"try me"

As hibari aimed for tsuna fon stopped him..

"Let go Herbivore"

"no...look around"

Hibari just noticed and there were three demons that was about to kill him...one had a tail and long wild hair...the other two had wings...one had crimson red wings and the other had deep violet color...

"Who are you guys"

"Gao how sad that you dont remember us"

They turned into their small forms a lion and two birds...

"now what were you trying to do b coming here"

"we wanted to check if you were alright because there was trail of blood"

"Oh haha i see thanks for worrying...its because i went into the woods to find some familiars...the two birds you see here..."

" i see"

"why are you guys here on earth"

"What do you mean"

"You guys are princes of the vampire world"

"How do you know that"

"resources"

"spill herbivore how did you know that"

"Reborn told me"

"..."

"We are here to find a contractor"

"How about me?"

They two boys looked surprised.

"Well i have nothing to do in life except go to school and stuff so i dont mind if i have 2 extra vamps"

"We decline"

"I see then since you guys worried for me take this"

Tsuna handed them two bottles.

"What is this herbivore"

"Blood...you must not have blood since you guys came here right? so here"

"I dont wa-"

"shut up and try it and say it"

Hibari was annoyed but opened the cap of the bottle and drank it...he was shocked...it was the sweetest tasting blood he tasted in his life.

"Little brother you okay"

"..."

fon was curious why his brother was like that so drank it and flinched when he tasted it...it was sweet...delicious..

"I told you it was good"

"also im going to sleep and soon awake but when i awake i wont be me...dont get confused just do asi say...dont ever tell me that your a vampire now good night"

They were indeed confused

"Oh? Dame-Tsuna went to sleep huh...i guess i should tell others to hide their wings...your highnesses were here a while ago right"

"Hai"said fon,"Also what is prince of the the sun, the storm, and the rain vampires doing here"

"He is our contracter and we are here to entertain ourselves"

"also when dame-tsuna awakes he will only know that your his teacher and your the leader of the disciplinary committee and we are his brothers"

Suddenly they looked at the shirtless boy he was asleep and fon and hibari noticed all the scars were disappearing.

Tsuna woke up and looked around and yawned and rubbed his eyes and looked at the boys and looked at himself and stayed silent until he finally noticed he was shirtless...

"HIEEE~ REBORN-NII, FON SENSEI, AND HIBARI-SAN!...reborn-nii can you pass me my shirt over there" said the boy alarmingly and blushed and was embarrassed..

"wide awake my innocent little rabbit dame-tsuna" reborns name calling got longer...

"Mou~ I told you not to call me that" said tsuna pouting very adorably..."Ah! i need to make dinner see you later fon sensei and hibari-san and reborn-nii

After tsuna left,"sigh isnt he cute fon"

"He certainly is Reborn"

"see he keep us company...he has two personalities"

"ah no wonder he seemed different.."said fon

"Theres a innocent rabbit and a empty soul tsuna who loves to fill himself...emotionally"

"So all of us came to find a bride right" corrected Hibari

"yes and i chose the boy" said reborn

"are you gay reborn" asked fon

"No he is not a boy nor a girl so no i am not gay"

"Huh"

"Oh i forgot to tell you...He's genderless"

"WTF"

AH! it was tsuna and a loud crash noise...Reborn and the other vampres headed to the kitchen and found Tsuna on the floor covered in cream...

"Ah...sorry i slipped and dropped cream for cake on myself"

Everyone thought that he looked delicious...

"See isnt he entertaining..."smirked reborn

the others couldnt tell a lie and nodded...

"ah the cream went inside my shirt" wailed the little boy...others had nose bleeds...

_"This boy makes us lose blood at the same time...Moe" _is what others thought...

"Anyways no desserts tonight i guess...the dinner is on the table...i need to take a shower"

During dinner time...HIEEE! they all ran to the restroom and nosebleed explosion...they looked and all died from moe-ness of tsuna naked on the floor with his legs open...

"Tsuna dont scream...EVER..."said Reborn

"B-but it hurts"

"DONT KORA OR WE WILL LOSE TOO MUCH BLOOD KORA!"

'lose blood? from what"

they all sighed...

"Tsuna go atleast hide yourself..."said Fon putting his hand on his face shaking his head..

Tsuna looked down and blushed and screamed

"S-SORRY" and ran into his room.

"I..." muttered hibari

"What did you say little brother"

"I said i want that Herbivore"

Everyone was against eachother

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2 Mukuro a werewolf prince!

Vampires War of Love...!

Hi people~ If you read my stories you guys should know my likely called name if you never did then my name in is Chocovamp also known as Undying...

If you see my mangas its nearly about 1827 3 also i like supernaturals fantasies and romance such as this fanfiction series im making...

BTW fon and hibari now lives at tsuna's house because they wanted to and in the vampire world there are 4 kingdoms...the sun vampire kingdom, the rain vampire kingdom, the storm vampire kingdom, and the cloud vampire kingdom...dont ask why there isnt any other guardian kingdoms...i was lazyand i only like fon, hibari, verde, reborn, and colonello...NOOFFENSE TO THE OTHERs~

REVIEW especially if you have questions or any requests tha would make this much more ~AMAZING~

Also here is the summary of what happened so far

So Hibari and Fon who were sent to the world called earth...There they meet Tsuna who has two personality...one is innocent...the other one is a bit of a smart mouth... if you look at it...it actually makes sense because you know...tsuna is genderless so he has a girl like personality of innocence and boy like personality that is a bit rebellious... they skeaked into the abandoned house that tsuna lives in when they went inside it was pretty new and good...soon they found out other vampire princes were sent for the same mission they have but they all fall in love with tsuna...a battle for love!

Lets start the story and also please review~

In the saturday morning...everyone was found in tsuna's room which freaked out the innocent one...

"HIIEEE~ w-why is everyone here" said Tsuna

"I came because i was worried since here is a thief kora" said Colonello which is obviously a lie but innocent tsuna was too gullible...

"I came because i was cold" said Reborn

"I came because i wanted to herbivore got a problem"

"N-noo...i think"

"I came to get my little brother but i fell asleep haha" said fon..i think his excuse is the best so far

"fufufu i came to put some stuff in your room and them all here so i just joined"

"i-i see...ummm" said tsuna

"What" all said the princes...

"I need to go use the restroom and go out"

"Go where herbivore"

"T-that i cannot tell" said tsuna blushing...others definitely wanted to know

"Herbivore if you do not tell ill suc-! mph mmmmmmph!" As Hibari tried to threaten him everyone held him down and covered his mouth.

"Kora! your gonna expose our identity to the little one!" said Colonello

"Fufufu if you do we all would never be allowed to go near him" said verde nervously

"Shut up little boy or ill blow up your head" said Reborn in a frustrated mood

"Little brother stay quiet alright." smiled Fon deviously

"Oh you guys are alredy getting along huh...ah! im late i need to hurry" tsuna ran out of bed to the restroom...and dressed up nice but plain...and ran out of the door

"oii what are we gonna do now herbivores"

"Fufufu i put a tracker on his clothes and got a spy camera hoovering around him so lets look"

They all headed to Verde's lab but all were shocked...there was a note and a crushed tracker and hoovering spy camera broken with a note...

_"Didnt think i wouldnt notice...idiots...i was trained well by you guys" _was what was on the note...they obviously knew it was by the rebellious tsuna..

"I guess he got better at noticing things now kora"

"Of course i trained him you know"

"fufufu YOU IDIOTS thats not something to be prooud of right now! how will we know what tsuna is doing now"when hibari, reborn,colonello, and verde noticed fon was gone and there was a note.

_"Went to spy on Tsuna. You lose :9"_Hibari was mad. Verde colonello and reborn were frustrated for not noticing...

Then Colonello exclaimed,"KORA!"

"Are you trying to make me deaf boy" said reborn

"I have a great idea kora"

"What herbivore it better be good"

"We could ask tsuna's familiars"

"Fufufu i guess that'll be easier"

they went to tsuna's room where the lion and the bird slept

"Oii Natsu wake up kora!"

"Noooo~ tsuna wake me up later"

"Birds wake up" said reborn

They woke up and looked at reborn and went back to sleep

"No we want Tsuna to wake us up"

"Herbivores if you dont wake up ill make bird and lion bbq out of you all" threatened hibari

"WE'RE UP"

"So where did your master say that he was going today kora!"

"i think he said something about going somewhere with his friends"

"Thats impossible" said Reborn and Colonello and Verde nodded...Hibari didnt know why...

"Gao why's that"

"We keep everyone away from him"

"Herbivores did you ever see at his school..."

"No"

"He's the most popular kid known for charm of an angel"

They all were shocked...their little baby grew up to be popular! they were proud but worried he wont be with them...

"Ah" said the red bird...

"What herbivore"

"My name isnt herbivore its Krew which means Blood in Polish language"

"So Krew do you know where he went"

"Yea"

"He said he was going to the public swimming pool with his friends"

"Do you know who his friends are?"

"That my brother here would know his name is Chronos also means Time"

"He is going with Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Kiro"

Hibari knows all of them and Ryohei is obnoxious, Gokudera and Yamamoto are dating,and Kiro...wait there isnt a boy name Kiro school

Hibari was worried so he flew to the destination and so did the others includin the familiars...They found Fon...

"Oii Herbivore"

"Aiya you guys came after all and also tsuna is dressing right now into his swimming clothes and i noticed someone who is different from the whole group..."

They waited Tsuna's group came out there...they found the boy name Kiro...he had red hair and a sharp look...Then reborn said

"That boy isnt human"

They all looked at reborn

"i think he's a werewolf"

Werewolves are natural enemies of vampires since the world was created...

Suddenly Natsu explained since he is also a animal kinda near werewolf species...somehow...

'Its mating season"

"Mating season"

"Yes mating season...he must of come down to earth to find a mate"

They thought and thought and finally

"Dont tell me he wants Tsuna"

They watched tsuna carefully. Tsuna was wearing a swimming shorts and a white t shirt that shows the inside when its wet

Tsuna was playing around and they went on a water ride... two people per ride...Ryohei was their sempai and ryoehi saw his other friend and went...Gokudera and Yamamoto paired together and Tsuna and Kiro...after yamamoto and gokudera went down into the tube...tsuna was infront of kiro because tsuna was smaller...then inside the tube that tsuan and kiro was in there was a a scream and then a moan...The vampire group was worried so they changed with magic powers and with super power speed they headed into the tube and they found kiro hugging tsuna's waist breathing on tsuna's ear...Hibari flew inside the tube and snatched Tsuna and flew over to their house...sodid the others with tsuna's stuff...

At tsuna's home

Innocent Tsuna was asleep and the rebellious Tsuna was awake

"Sheesh you ruined me and Tsuna's fun and the water park"

"Herbivore you were almost raped"

"I was about to beat him up Hibari-san"

"..."

"You knew he was a werewolf Kora"

"I knew but Tsuna didnt"

"sigh...you know we hate werewolves" said reborn

"I wanted to try something"

"Fufufu like what"

"something scientific and i know Verde would love to join me in something scientific" said Tsuna with a devious look

Verde couldnt say anything...

"So what were you trying to do"

"Some dna combinations"

"DNA combinations?"

"Yea" tsuna smiled making others worry all of a sudden Tsuna hugged all of them together and They like it until they felt pain behind their heads

"See" Tsuna took one piece of hair from each and Reborn and Colonello and Verde was proud because of the sneaking technique that reborn and colonello taught and verde taught scientific things then reborn noticed and got pissed off.

"Oii Dame-Tsuna why cant you use your brain to study and do these things"

"Studying those are boring while doing these are far more interesting..."

Tsuna ran to his room when the others were caught off guard and took out this machine and put one hair in each 5 machines ...then it was connected to this other machine...

The vampires heard strange noise and a KABOOM sound in tsuna's room and ran

They found tsuna injured..well scratches...

"TSUNA YOU OKAY KORA!"

"im fine"

"Can i drink you blood"

"No"

"Herbivore give me some blood"

"No hibari-san and no reborn because if i give you blood right now how will you eat dinner that tsuna makes"

The two pouted...

"fufufu so how did you experiment go" smirked Verde

Tsuna smirked back,"Its a success"

Verde was surprised and wondered what his project is...

Tsuna went close to the machine and opened the door of the machine...there lied an egg.. a egg size of an ostrich egg...on it there was a drawing of wings.

"Fufufu Tsunayoshi that is an ostrich egg"

"Nope its a vamp egg"

They all were shocked

"Tsuna dont tell me you mixed our dna kora"

"i did and my experiment worked too" smiled Tsuna

"What if the child in the egg dies"

"it wont and i matched up the dna very well from watching Verde since i was little"

Verde was proud as if tsuna was his son...

All of a sudden the egg cracked...it was hatching...LOL ALREADY

Tsuna wanted them to get out only tsuna's familiars in...

Tsuna looked at the child when it came out and chuckled...

"Reborn, Colonello, Verde, Fon, and Hibari-san come in"

They came in and saw the child it looked like a baby version of Tsuna with black hair and with baby vampire wings on its back...It was adorable

It looked at Tsuna and used its tiny wings and barely flew to tsuna

"M-Momma" it the child smiled and Tsuna smiled at it too.

"yup im mama and.." Tsuna looked at the male vampires and smiled which made them worry...tsuna then turned back at the child and said

"Yup and **they** (pointing at the male vampires) are your papas" The boys flinched...us...papas...

The child flew to the middle of the boys and looked at them and smiled at them

"P-papas!" It opened its arm asking for a hug from each of them...they all hugged the little one and felt happy...

They all looked at tsuna and said, "We acknowlege him as our child..."

Then they saw another child behind tsuna that looked like tsuna but had red hair and ears and tail...

"T-tsuna is that the brat's..."

"Yup"

They were shocked...

"Why kora!"

"because i want to"

"Herbivore your disturbing the balance of our world"

"Oh? So you want to kill the child"

Tsuna threw the child to Hibari and hibari caught it and the child looked down and up with tears swelling up... Hibari definitely couldnt do anything about it..it looked like tsuna

"Herbivore what are you gonna do with the child"

"Dont worry and pass me the child"

When hibari did..the others were shocked when tsuna turned the baby around and god a needle with blood...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE CHILD KORA!"

"huh? Oh! this its vampire blood...well vampire wings dna blood..."

"Herbivore dont tell me your gonna inject it on the childs back"

"Oh? Are you against me doing that"

All of them yelled,"Yes!"

"But its a werewolf child and what if it grows up and have hatred for its a werewolf and you guys are vampires...it wont work out"

"But of course there's another way"

They all looked at tsuna

"Whats the other way herbivore"

"This..." Tsuna took out a whistle and blew it and there was a mist...when the mist disappeared...they was a sound of beating and the vampires looked...There was a werewolf...a different one then before... getting beaten up by tsuna...

"Mukuro i told you not to touch me when the mist is here"

"Kufufu then can i after the mist disappeared"

"Want me to beat the crap out of you huh"

"Tsuna who is this kora"

"the childs papa...Mukuro"

"But its different from the baby who has Kiro's features"

"Kufufu I am Kiro" suddenly Mukuro took out a trident making everyone take out their weapons

"Oya~ Now now im not attacking"

Suddenly he hit the ground with the trident and mist appeared and Kiro was there not mukuro

"Kufufu you see im an illusionist werewolf..."

"Fufufu i heard those are only in the blood of royal werewolves..."

"I am the prince of Mist Kingdom in the werewolf world"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3 Reborin and Mukurin

Vampires War of Love...!

Hi people~ If you read my stories you guys should know my likely called name if you never did then my name in is Chocovamp also known as Undying...

If you see my mangas its nearly about 1827 3 also i like supernaturals fantasies and romance such as this fanfiction series im making...

BTW Mukuro will be the last kingdom...no rain or any others...why? Because i dont feel they are important...older sadists against tsuna is much more fun to me...

Also innocent tsuna cannot remember what other rebellious tsuna is doing. Only Rebellious tsuna knows what innocent tsuna is doing...

REVIEW especially if you have questions or any requests tha would make this much more ~AMAZING~

Also here is the summary of what happened so far

Tsuna goes on a group play with his friends and the vampires were worried for their little **son** and love. When they go sneaking they find him with a werewolf. Hibari takes tsuna and goes to house. Tsuna made a child out of dna of 5 different types of vampire including his dna too. The other one is a werewolf child and the father is mukuro! How will innocent tsuna react to this when he doesnt know anything!Haha this is so fun...

Lets start the story and also please review~

The vampires argued among themselves while mukuro was just smiling while looking at them argue.

"Kufufu do you guys always argue like that? It'll be bad influnce to the child."

"P-papas?" the baby vampire tsuna said looking at his papas arguing...

"No we are just...playing...right?" smiled rebornwhile looking at the othervampires with a murderous aura...all nodded while hibari just clicked his tongue...

"Oya~!" said Mukuro.

"what is it" asked Tsuna

"What are we gonna name them"

"..." everybody thought...

"among the vampires you guys do rock-paper-scissor and the winner...ill do something after that"

Hibari won and Mukuroo since there is no other werewolf he was obviously the winner in that catergory...

"Okay the vampchild will be **hibarin** and the werechild will be **mukurin"**

"Also i want to test this if it works..."

"Is it dangerous kora?"

"To the kids...yes since its either if it is successful they can keep doing it but if not a success they will die here"

Everyone was shocked and sarted arguing with tsuna

"Oh? I never knew you guys were kind hearted...well except colonello and fon..."

They all clicked their tongues...

"Anyways lets see mukuro and...who's the strongest kingdom for vampires and dont lie or the kid will die"

"Its the sun kingdom"said fon

"I see then reborn you come here too and both of you two that i called on wear this on your eyes and plug this into your ears"

They thought suspiciously but others just looked curiously and was surprised when tsuna took out a sharp glass object

"TSUNA WHAT ARE YOU DOING KORA"

"huh oh its part of the experiment also say anything right now and if they notice ill use you guys" smiled tsuna deviously

"Herbivore you cant defeat me" stated Hibari

"Did you know if i let tsuna out right now he will hate you guys and probably never talk to you guys or my familiars will **bite** me to death" smiled Tsuna...

"..." they all went silent. Tsuna cut reborn and mukuro slightly...

"Oya~ What are you doing tsunayoshi"

"Dame-Tsuna did you just cut me"

"Be quiet and stay still"

As blood flowed tsuna put them in different milk bottles and when enough blood went in...

"Okay take off the blinds and ear plugs you two"

"Oii tsuna your not gonna feed the children their blood are you"

"DING DING DING you got that right Fon."

As they were gonna stop tsuna it was too late they started drinking the blood in the milk bottle and...POOF A DARK MIST

"WTF KORA WHAT HAPPEN I CANT SEE KORA"

"NEITHER CAN WE YOU IDIOT"

when the smoke disappeared there was tsuna in the hands of two children...They were surprised especially reborn and mukuro... There were two younger version of them...

"Tsuna are those two the children?"asked fon.

"You got it right again...you are good at answering" smiled tsuna making fon happy while others were jealous and suddenly

"Oiii dont take mama's attention. Its mine." said the younger reborn

"Kururu you need to learn how to share" said the younger Mukuro

"As you can see this is my experiment...when they drink anyones blood it will have a form of the person's dna...also when hey turn into someone im naming them with rin or in as the last part of their name :

Colonello=colonerin

Verde=verin

Reborn= reborin

Fon=forin

Hibari=hibarin

Mukuro-mukurin...

Normal baby version as i said its Mukurin and Hibarin since they won."

"Kururu Mama sleep with me tonight"

"No she's gonna sleep with me idiot"

**The** others just looked at the kids fight.

"No Reborin and Mukurin today your gonna sleep with your **papa** Reborn and Mukuro"

"Dame-Tsuna why do i have to sleep with this child when i can sleep with you"

"Cuz you guys need **bonding** times...see they love me but doesnt like you so you guys need to have some time together...also anyone who appears in my room from now on ill never talk to them and ill make sure tsnua will not either" smiled Tsuna in a dark way...No one wanted tsuna to ignore them so they obeyed...for now

"Kururu Mama then lets take a bath together"

"Idiot mama will take a bath with me"

The others were sure that tsuna would say no so they didnt say anything but thats were everything went wrong

"Okay lets take a bath all three of us" Tsuna said smiling...the others nodded of course he said...!

"WHAT" they all screamed.

"well they have my dna in them so they are my children"

"Then let me take a bath with you too"said reborn

"Kufufu Reborn is right"

"No you guys are grown ups so act like one"

"First i need to tell tsuna that his **cousins** which are reborin, colonerin, verin, forin, hibarin, mukurin, and the two babies named same as hibarin and mukurin will stay with us and Mukuro is one of his brothers that was working at Italy...My kids when i awake and i dont have the same presense as right now call me Tsuna nii okay"

"Why mama? why cant we call you mama when your presence changes"

"Idiot its because she said so. So listen to her like me" said Reborn proudly and Reborn was proud at the child.

Tsuna went to sleep and when he woke up with different presence...

"Oh Nii-sans are all here...! Oh Reborin and Mukurin welcome..."

"M-i mean Tsuna nii lets take a bath" smirked Mukurin

"Yea Tsuna nii lets take a bath together" smirked Reborin...

Innocent tsuna said yes but they didnt like it...the all knew even reborn and mukuro since they have reborns and mukuros dna it would be dangerous...

"Oh sure since i did promise...ah! ummm...nii-sans"said tsuna shyly

"Yes Tsuna/Herbivore/Tsunayoshi?" said all of them.

"Can you guys go out me and the little ones need to go take a bath" said Tsuna shyly with Reborin and Mukurin behind him smirking at their fathers...Even though the children had their dna...they despised the children for being the whole attention of tsuna...

"Why? We are you brothers?" smirked Reborn and the others nodded.

"B-but still" tsuna extremely blushed...

"Okay Tsuna then we will be going" fon smiled and pushed the others out when their guard was down...when the others tried to open the door they couldnt...there was a powerful spell...the familiars probably did it...

The all stayed infront of the door with their super hearing ears perking up...

"What do you think they are doing kora?"

"Taking a bath idiot" said Reborn

"Fufufu since its been centuries that i have been with reborn...the child is most likely to rape tsuna" said verde...others looked at reborn...

"Hmph i dont know just because he has my dna right now doesnt mean they dont have tsunas" said Reborn

"Thats right the herbivore said that the children has his blood...but think about it would our strong blood dominate the weak herbivores blood" stated hibari with his emotionless expression on his face..."

The others thought and thought until they heard something...

_"Oya Tsuna nii can you wash my back"_

_"Sure"_

_"Tsuna nii wash me too"_

_"Wait Reborin im almost done with Mukurin"_

_"Kurururu Tsuna nii you know that im hard right_ now"

When Mukurin stated that...Mukuro smirked proudly at his child's awesome hook up words but also worried about tsuna...others were worried

_"Your hard?"_

_"Yup im hard for you right now"_

_"I see...is it that hard to be with me"_

_"No i didnt mean that way...sigh nevermind"_

_"Tsuna nii can you help me with something"_

_"What is it"_

_"I feel a swelling"_

_"Swelling yea look here"_

_"...Oh_ _my...thats...big"_

The others were thinking, "WTF ARE THEY DOING"

_"Tsuna nii mind blowing it for me"_

_"Sure Reborin"_

Hibari couldnt take it anymore so he used his tonfas and hit it with his strongest move and broke the door down and went to the bathroom...

"HIEEEE Hibari-san what are you doing?"

"Tsuna thats our question kora"

"Im helping Reborin's swelling go down" tsuna pointed at Reborin's hand and it was red and swelling up

"You see i accidently put hot water on it and his burned and started swelling sso i asked Tsuna nii to do this for me you idiots...what were you thinking" smirked Reborin.

"Reborin you come out with me now" said Reborn in a very pissed off way.

"No im staying with Tsuna nii right Tsuna nii"

"Is there a problem Reborn nii" asked tsuna innocently

"There is a problem with Reborin so he need to come out...Im going to **help** him"

"I see then Reborin go follow Reborn nii and itll be alright"

"b-but Reborn nii scares me Tsuna nii" said Reborin with alligator tears (fake tears)...Tsuna couldnt resist and said

"Reborn nii mind if i help too"

"No"

"Please..." said tsuna with his puppy eyes

Reborn sighed but had a brilliant idea...he mirked making the children and the other guys worried.

"If you want to help then give me a kiss on the cheek"

"Ehh!~" said tsuna and others surprised...

"Tsuna you know i dont let anyone do anything for free" smirked Reborn...

"B-b-but~"

"Fine if you dont want to help then dont"

"Mou~ fine" Tsuna blushed and landed a light kiss on Reborn's cheek...Everyone was jealous...

"okay you can help"

"Can we do it after we finish taking a bath...can you guys get out now"

The others went out when they noticed tsuna was naked the whole time...

they stayed infront of the bathroom door with their ears still perked up...

_"Ah!" said tsuna_

_"What is it Tsuna nii Kurururu" smirked Mukurin_

_"I felt something hard near my butt" exclaimed Tsuna_

_"You must be imagining Tsuna nii" smirked Mukurin_

_"Tsuna nii lets go in the water" said Reborin_

_"Sure"_

_There was a dipping sound..._

_"Ah...the water feels nice ne" said Tsuna_

_"Tsuna nii i think i dropped the soap and i cant seem to find it" said Reborin smirking..."Ah i think i found it"_

_"Ah~!" moaned Tsuna_

_"Is there something wrong Tsuna nii" smirked Reborin..._

_"N-no"_

_"Huh it wont come out..."_

_"Ah! Dont do that Reborin..." there was heavy breathing..._

_"Why not Tsuna nii?"_

_"Ill try to get it Tsuna nii" said Mukurin smirking...Mukurin touched where Reborn was touching and smirked. "I think i found it..."_

_"Ah! D-dont...ah...Ahhh"_

_"Whats wrong Tsuna nii are you sick?"_

_"I think so and ill get the soap"_

_"ill guide your hand to it" said Mukurin_

_"No you dont have to-ah!"_

_"See its here but it wont come out...Its small but hard..."_

_"Okay wait here use this one"_

_"Tsuna nii-!"_

The door flung open

"Reborin thats it! We are having a talk between us..."

"Fine"

"Oya~ My little Mukurin i think we are gonna have a **long chat** together"

"Fine"

Then the little boys looked at tsuna who was breathing really hard with a deep blush...

"See you later **Tsuna** **nii**..." smiled both deviously...

"S-see you later R-reborin M-Mukurin"

As Reborn with reborin and Mukuro with Mukurin...

"Tsuna you okay kora"

"y-yea...i guess..."

"what did they do herbivore"

Tsuna went silent with the deepest blush...Hibari was angered...how dare those little brats try to rape what is his...

Suddenly there was crashing and clashing noises that frightened others...

"W-what was that" said tsuna

"I think a window or a chandeliar (i dont know if i spelled it right but you know what i mean) kora"

"Herbivore"

"Y-yes hibari-san"

"Get some clothes"

"?...HIEEEEE" the boy ran toward his room and wore his clothes...

"s-sorry now lets see what happened"

They headed down stairs and saw reborn and mukuro all beaten up?

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4 Familiar Hunting

Vampires War of Love...!

Hi people~ If you read my stories you guys should know my likely called name if you never did then my name in is Chocovamp also known as Undying...

If you see my mangas its nearly about 1827 3 also i like supernaturals fantasies and romance such as this fanfiction series im making...

BTW Fon anf Hibari is tsuna's brother who was away like mukuro but came back as his school sensei and disciplinary committee...if your question is why do that...its because i dont want to make this complicated...teehee

REVIEW especially if you have questions or any requests tha would make this much more ~AMAZING~

Also here is the summary of what happened so far

The Vamp child and Were child also known as Hibarin and Mukurin in baby form...When drink blood os other vampire within that group turns into 14 years old version of them...Perverted Bath time lol...now Reborn and Mukuro found beaten up?

Lets start the story and also please review~

Reborn was all beaten up bloody...he was on the ground and behind him was a huge hole...Mukuro was unconsious on the ground...blood spilling from his side...the living room windows were all cracked and the walls had holes in them and the furniture was all torn up or stained in blood...The two children looked at the one who looks older version of them and smirked...Tsuna covered his mouth and nose...tears fell from his eyes...The others tried to help them while Hibari was hugging him in his chest reassuring them that they are alright...

Finally after Reborn and Mukuro woke up all patched up and Tsuna was sleeping...

"oiii reborn...mukuro what happen kora!" said colonello

"damn those children" both said at same time

"I told you not to hurt me idiot pops" said Reborin

"Kururu we warned you" said Mukurin

"That power was not a sun vampires nor mist werewolves...what did you use" said reborn

"Mama's powers" said both

"Your mom is a human" said reborn

"No shes not" said both

"Fufufufu i did testing with his blood before and he is a 100% human..." said verde

"Well your observation is wrong. If mama is a human why would she be genderless..why would she have two personalities" said Reborin

Verde glared at the child for the insult that he said to him...

"Kufufufu calm down and you little brat do you think Tsuna will forgive you for doing this to us" said Mukuro with an evil smile

The two boys flinched and thought...

"W-we're sorry" said both...

"Tell me if your mama is not a human what is she"

"A god/goddess"reborn said god and mukuro said goddess

"There are no such things herbivores so spill or ill bite you to death"

"We're telling the truth!"

Suddenly there was clapping...they looked where it came from...it was tsuna..the rebellious one...

"Oii which idiot showed tsuna the horrible scene..." glared tsuna which was intense...

"M-mama we're sorry" shivered the two child.

"Reborin and Mukurin come here and other's get out NOW"

They rushed out leaving the two shaking children...

"M-m-mama?"

"who told you to fight...with my powers"

"B-but if we didnt we would lose"

"oiii do you want me to hate you"

"N-NOOO PLEASE WE WONT DO IT AGAIN!" begged the two children...

"Sigh...ill forgive you this time...but next time i am gonna do something you two would never want...also when my other self comes out better not do anything weird got it"

"H-hai mama..."

Tsuna stopped his glare and pulled the two children in his bed...

"Oii you idiots come back in"

They came in...and stared at tsuna

"What the hell are you staring at"

"Herbivore are you really a god/goddess"

"If i say yes what will you do"

"Fufufu god/goddess living on earth will cause unbalance" said Verde

"Oh? and vampires and werewolf doesnt?"

"Mama did nothing wrong she will-!" Reborin tried to argue back but covered his mouth because tsuna let out a deadly aura...

"Reborin go to sleep with your brother..."

"Yes mama good night"

They kissed each other on the cheek and went to sleep except tsuna and the older boys...

"So what was the children gonna say" said reborn

"I wonder what they were gonna"said tsuna

"Herbivore spill or ill bite you to death"

"Try and see what happens again"

Tsuna snapped his fingers and his familiars came...

The vampires stopped hibari...

"Kufufufu what is the reason you ascend from the heavens"

"I wanted to entertain myself and i was bored"

"..."

"Yawn...im going to sleep also here..."

Tsuna gave bottle of bloods to them one each...

"I didnt feed you guys today right now go out and sleep"

The next day sunday...

The two children returned to normal...

"Alright Mukuro since your the only were wolf that baby will always be mukurin"

This time Hibari won...the babies drank their father's blood and poof a hibarin and mukurin...hibarin and mukurin are 2 years younger than tsuna but still taller than him...to tell you the truth even though everyones dna if 14 years old to the babies...they are still all taller than tsuna...

"Okay time for familiar hunting..."

"mama im strong alone." stated hibarin

"Dont act like your father." tsuna said

"I dont act like him i am stating that im stronger than him...All the ones here Herbivores"

That ticked Hibari off

"Oh? How dare you call me a Herbivore...dumb herbivore i will bite you to death"

"Dont you two or i will ignore you"

"...fine" they both clicked their tongue

They headed to a deep wood...

"Fufufufu i heard this place is a highest level familiar ground..."

"I always hunt here. Natsu Krew and Kronos all came from here" smiled Tsuna. He took out mittens...all thought he was crazy until tsuna's presence got fierce and the mittens turned into metal gloves and fire was burning on it...

"Today i will let you learn how to hunt along with your papas"

They all went and saw many different and strong species...Suddenly Hibari and Hibarin disappeared...

"Oii where did my child go" said tsuna

"hibari disappeared too" said fon

They looked around and found them with a bird and a hedgehog...

"Oii what are those" Tsuna asked

"Herbivore are you blind" exclaimed Hibari

"Father if you call Mother a herbivore i will bite you to hell"

"Why are normal animals here is my real question" said Tsuna

Hibari and Hibarin smirked and threw the animals in the sky and the bird turned into a Cloud Phoenix and the hegehog multiplied into hige spiky balls..

"Ah...i see are those what you want Hibari-san and Hibarin"

"hn" was their answers.

After they walked deeper inside and found a Froggy headed boy with sea greenish hair and an owl...

"mama i want that owl" said Mukurin

"Then go get it to be your familiar." smiled Tsuna

"How?"

"Theres two ways...Battle it and beat it or just ask it to be your familiar"

Mukurin went and asked the bird who who turned into its human form...It had silver hair and was looking around in his early 20s..looks wise

"hmmm no"

"Oya? Why not "

"I want a stronger master"

"Kurururu its obvious i am stronger than you"

They battled...Mukuro nearly lost but won and got it to be its familiar...

"Hmmm Mukurin you seem pale...you lost too much blood huh" tsuna said

"M-mama i dont feel well"

"what do you want me to do"

"Lets make lov-" as he was gonna continue hibarin hit him on the head really hard

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR HIBARIN...NOW MY HEAD HURTS" whined mukurin

"Shut it herbivore mother is mine and mine ONLY if anyone touches her ill bite them to hell"

"Kufufu how wild your son is Kyoya-kun" said Mukuro

"Dont call me by my first name Herbivore or ill bite you to death"

"all four of you guys **stop** or ill murder all of you"

"Yes mother" said Hibarin

"Shut it herbivore"

"i told you not to call my mother herbivore are you deaf old man"

"Im not old and if he's your mother then im your father so have respect"

Suddenly fon chuckled

"Whats so funny Herbivore" stated Hibari

"Little brother you tell him to have respect but...pffft you never had respect for our father"

"...shut up"

"ANYWAYS MUKURO AND MUKURIN COME HERE" yelled tsuna

"Oya oya dont worry im coming"

"Sit infront of your son"

He did and tsuna enchanted something that surrounded them...Mukurin was healing...after it disappeared..

"Kufufu tsunayoshi what was that"

"Mukurin has your blood so i used you to heal him...now Mukuro you want that child"

"Id rather have yo-!" hibari smacked him with his tonfas

"Ow Kyoya whyd you hit me" whined Mukuro

"Dont call me by my first name and dont try to take my possession"

"Mother is not yours shes mine"

"Seriously kururu didnt anyone teach you how to share Hibarin"

"Sigh shut up all of you and Mukuro this child's name is Fran and he said he will be your familiar"

"Kufufu i see then i hope we get along Fran"

"Dang it i thought it would be a hawt girl but it looks like a sadistic illusionist pineapple"

Mukuro snapped and peirced the boys hat with his trident

"Oya~ you need to respect your elders fran"

"Sigh hai mukuro sempai"

They started walking and they decided to go in seperate ways...

Tsuna's area

It was a place for birds and rabbits strong ones that looks innocent...

He suddenly got interested in one...It was a rabbit a brown one and in human form it looked like him...he wanted that rabbit as his pet for innocent tsuna

"Oii rabbit"

"H-huh? Hello...!Kya~ you look like me" shivered the little one

"Whats your name little rabbit"

"A-aiko i know it sounds like a girls but im a b-boy and no one wants me as a familiar"

"Aiko would you like to be my familiar"

"R-really"

"Mhm i will take good care of you and what is your skill?"

"I dont like to fight but i will fight for you...my skill is...ill show you"

Aiko turned into its human form which looked alot like tsuna...

"I can do any martial arts...u-umm i can also r-read other's minds"

"I see then you shall be my familiar..."

They did a contract spell and now done they headed to Tsuna's home...

Reborn's area

It was a jungle...

"damn its so complicated here...huh?"

He saw a little chameleon..He attacked it and it dodged fast...it turned into its human form...it looked around tsuna's age and had a strong stare...its eyes had a very strong glare to it...Reborn took interest in it

"Whoever attacked me show yourself." said the chameleon...Reborn went out with a smirk

"Was it you"

"It is...will you become my familiar"

"hmmm...I want to battle you first"

"Sure" reborn smirked and took out both of his guns...the boy took out his guns...they both smirked and attacked...

"CHAOS SHOT" said reborn...it was a shot that multiplied and attacked its opponent.

"Leons Rage" said the chameleon...it was a shot that was huge but fast...

"Your pretty good.." said reborn

"Thank you and so are you" said the chameleon

"But its not enough to decide" said both...

They both fought but reborn won...

"Will you become my familiar now"

"yes and my ability is turn into anything except food"

"i see thats pretty good"

VERDE'S AREA

It was a lake

"Hmmmm seems peaceful...hmmmm?"

There was a lake area full of alligators and crocodiles...one caught his eyes...it was a crocogator(crocodiles+alligator=crocogator) its color was green only green which is verde's favorite color...

"Oii you crocogator"

"hmmmm?"

"Be my familiar fufufu"

"no"

"Why not"

"You look weak"

"I am a genius and i will win even without using my power"

"Lets see about that"

They transformed...Verde opened his green wings and soared up into the sky while the crocogator tuened into a human version that had green messy hair...good claws and skin protecting him and had a pair of sharp looking eyes...

"Hmm i see your a vampire"

"Fufufu yes i am the crowned prince of the storm vampire kingdom"

"I dont care about your status lets fight"

"Fufufu how obnoxious but of course..."

They fought but Verde calculated all the moves the crocogator made and defeated him...

"What is your name crocogator"

"Spark"

"Spark be my familiar"

"...of course"

So they did and they headed to the home...

Colonello's area

The mountains

"Its so intense here its a good place to train kora!" said Colonello happy about the place he found to train

"Oii this is my area so go somewhere else"

Colonello looked back and it was a eagle in human form...it had amazingly sharp wings and looks in his eyes...Had brown short but not too short hair...

"KORA BE MY FAMILIAR"

"hmmmm sure"

"Oh that was easy-!" suddenly the humanimal attacked Colonello but colonello dodged

"Did you really think i would agree that easy"

"I see Kora! Then i shall defeat you and capture you kora!"

They faught and Colonello's power and the eagles power equalled...

"Why dont we use our strongest attack and end this KORA!

"I see then i shall finish this"

"MAXIMUM SHOT"

"SOARING CUT"

KABOOM! there was dust everywhere no one cansee what happened...the mountain was nearly breaking apart...when the dust when away by the wind...both were bloody beaten but was still standing

"Your pretty good kora"

"hmmm it seems you won...i shall be your familiar-" then the eagle demon fainted and colonello too so they just slept there for sometime...

Finally Fon's Area...

Bamboo treed area...

"hmm i wonder if pandas live here?"

suddenly he moved and something flew toward him but missed and fon captured it...

"hmmm?" it was a little monkey...it was strugglin to be free...fon laughed and placed in on the ground smiling and sat and took out tea out of no where...

the monkey turned into its human form...it had short rough silver hair...and a chinses outfit on like fon's...

"Why are you here?"

"To find a familiar"

"Then get going this is my territory"

"I want you to be my familiar monkey-san" smiled Fon

"My name isnt monkey san its Lichi" said Lichi

"I see...do you wants some tea"

"...do you do this when you try to get a familiar"

"No this is my first time and its better to stay peaceful in this nature while drinking tea."

The monkey just sat down and sipped the tea and put in down. gracefully.

"I will be your familiar"

"Oh? Why"

"I need a master that is peaceful and you are the perfect one"

"I see then shall we head to my place"

They headed together back

Soon they all met together and introduced each other.

"Tsuna/Tsunayoshi/Herbivore/Mama?" said all

"Yes"

"Is that rabbit your new familiar"

"Yes"

"It looks so weak like you herbivore"

"Dont call my mother a herbivore you stupid old man"

"Shut it herbivore before i bite you to death"

"Ill bite you to hell"

"AND i'll murder both of you if you two dont shut up"

"Hmph" the two...

Suddenly it turned into a human form and they were surprised it was a rabbit version of tsuna with rabbit ears and tail...

"Herbivore mind if i borrow it for a day"

"No its mine and you cant rape him...I promised to take good care of him..right Aiko"

"H-Hai master"

"HIEEEEE" screamed Aiko

"Whats wrong Aiko?"

"they have weird thoughts..."

"Oh i forgot to tell you guys he can read minds"

"They're scary master make it stop"

"Sigh...oii you idiots"

"What did you say Dame-tsuna/tsuna/tsunayoshi/herbivore?"

"Dont think ero ero and go feed your familiars"

"Tch fine"

After they did they found tsuna asleep and innocent tsuna awoke with the rabbit in human form...

"Reborn nii-chan? what are you looking at? huh Aiko chan hi"

"Nii-sans im going to go to my room with Aiko chan and take a bath"

The others just nodded and Aiko shivered in fear their thoughts became much more sadistic and worse...

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5 Let the game Begin

Vampires War of Love...!

Hi people~ If you read my stories you guys should know my likely called name if you never did then my name in is Chocovamp also known as Undying...

If you see my mangas its nearly about 1827 3 also i like supernaturals fantasies and romance such as this fanfiction series im making...

BTW Aiko is known as tsuna's twin but has a really bad addiction to rabbit ears and tail that he got one...so weird but yea...tsuna's gullible and thats all that matters

REVIEW especially if you have questions or any requests tha would make this much more ~AMAZING~

Also here is the summary of what happened so far

Okay so familiar hunting with the family...i wish my life could be this fun...with hawt boys...ANYWAYS so this is the master and familiar pair

Hibari=Hedgehog named Kedama...he has such bad way for naming... multiply into huge amounts and turns into huge spiky balls that can trap the enemy inside it or attack

outside

Hibarin=cute yellow bird or cloud phoenix named hibird...this little one doesnt know how to name things either...attacks far range but really fast and powerful

Mukuro=a illusionist boy with cool hats named Fran

Mukurin=mist owl named Fukurou used far range when normal battles...ilussion battles close range...

Tsuna=1. Flame Lion named Natsu a feirce fighter

2. The Twin Bird brothers named Krew (red one which means blood) and Chrono (the violet one which means time) illusionists and also far range fighters

3. The brown rabbit named Aiko looks alot like tsuna can read minds and fight in any martial arts...

ALSO HAS 4 MORE FAMILIAR BUT WILL NOT BE REVEALED...IT WILL BE REVEALED IN THE STORY

Reborn=a green chameleon named Leon and can turn into anything except food...

Verde= a green crocogator named Spark who is a close range fighter...has strong protection skin and strong claws

Colonello=an falcon (LOL I THOUGHT IT WAS AN EAGLE BUT IT WAS A FALCON SO YEA) named Falco...he has no sense of naming too...he is good at close range and far range

combats

Fon= a bald uakari (a type monkey lol) named Lichi. Good at close range attack...its very swift...

Now innocent tsuna goes to take a bath with a innocent rabbit tsuna MOE~ WHAT WOULD HAPPEN!

Lets start the story and also please review~

The boys are outside tsuna's room because his other familiars made a very strict, complicated, and difficult spell that they made so that verde wont find out...

Inside the room

"Aiko chan you look alot like me"

"Hai many people say that i think..."

"Aiko chan let me wash you first before we go into the bath tub..."

"hai Tsuna-chan"

Tsuna was washing Aiko's back and then he was staring at the tail...he grabbed it

"HIEEE ah!...Tsuna chan w-what are y-you doing p-please dont p-pull my t-tail...ah..."

"But its so fluffy i wonder if i wish for rabbit ears and tail i will get them too"

"i guess tsuna-chan...ah! dont play with my ears either it feels weird"

"But it feels really fluffy"

"Ah tsuna-chan becareful HIEEE!

CRASH

Outside the room

CRASH...WTF

"Herbivores move..." stated Hibari and his son Hibarin

They brought their familiars and broke the door...again...poor reborn who pays for everything...

They rushed toward the bathroom...FAINTS NOSEBLEED

Tsuna was on top of aiko.../(this means blush)...

"Herbivores what are you doing"

"I-i slipped on a soap and aiko tried to safe me and he slipped and landed under me"

_"MY GOODNESS WHY ARE THESE TWO SO CLUMSY AND MOE"_ was what they all thought...

"Tsuna nii can i take a bath with you too"

"HIEEEEEE"

"Whats wrong Aiko..."

"He's evil...H-he's scary..."tears swelled up aiko's eyes...

"Mo-i mean Tsuna-nii can i"

"HIEEEEE"

"Whats wrong now aiko you sound worse than before"

"He has scary thoughts...he's a devil...he has weird thoughts all in his head...waaaaaaaaah"

"A-aiko! sorry Mukurin..Hibarin Aiko can read thoughts of others but i dont think there isnt anything scary about them...Aiko"

"Sniff sniff yes Tsuna chan"

"There not scary at all see..." when tsuna made aiko look at hibarin and mukurin who had a smile with let-us-rape-you sign all over their faces and in their thoughts that doesnt seem to occur to tsuna...

"I-i see i g-guess its okay as long as they stay away from us by a feet"

"A feet?"

"Yes because...just incase..."

"Okay and also..." Aiko tugged tsuna and himself in the water...

Tsuna finally noticed why and turned redder than a tomato...

"Umm nii-sans mind if you go out now"

they went out except Hibarin and Mukurin...

"Oya Aiko chan come here let me help you wash"

"N-NO thanks...tsuna chan already washed me..."

"Herbivore tsuna is clumsy so come here and let me check up..."smirked hibari

"No thanks i think i wanna relax here with tsuna..."

Tsuna suddenly stood up and smiled...

"Aiko chan can you watch these two while i bring extra towels..."

"B-b-but-!"

"He said okay herbivore now you can go..."

"Mph mph!" _"NO NO"_

"Kufufufu..."

Tsuna closed the door and hibarin and mukurin went close to the bunny inside the water...

"Oya~ little bunny's shaking pretty badly"

"I-Im okay so please dont come near me"

"Herbivore did you just tell me what to do? I rape you to hell" smirked Hibarin...

Aiko tried to run but he slipped and was against a wall with his leg spread open

"Oya kufufufu are you inviting us..."

"H-huh...HIEEEE NO NO I AM NOT...ah..." he panicked and suddenly felt a chill when hibarin started touching his ears...

"Herbivore..."

"Please dont do this...Master wont be happy..."

"As long as mother is gone right now we can do whatever we want"

"TSUNA-CHA-MPH MPHHHHHHM" Mukurin snapped his fingers and tape shut the little rabbits mouth...

"Kufufu we do not want anyone to stop us now do we..."

Aiko shook his head and Hibarin took off the tape...

"Herbivore time for you to clean me...suck it" Hibarin pulled aiko to his member who was up...

"T-thats too b-big...It wont fit in my mouth..." tears started flowing from the boys eyes...

"We wont know until we try it..."

"NO NO-mhpfmhphm!" suddenly hibarins member went into his mouth...

"Thats it suck it well herbivore...if you dare to bite it ill do harsher things to you..."

Aiko cried but still obeyed he licked it with his ears down...

"That's it...damn i coming...herbivore swallow all of it" growled Hibarin..

_Spurt..."Mph mph_...swallow"

Hibarin took out his member from the boys mouth and the the boy started coughing...his body rejected the cum...

"Oii herbivore i said swallow it not spit it out"

"B-b-but my body rejects it...sniff sniff"

"Oya~ anyways my turn little bunny chan"

Mukuro turned Aiko's head toward his member and made his suck it with force...

"mph mphmhmh!"

"Lick it well...ah!"

"mphmh mphmmh...! AH! what are you doing"

"Stay still herbivore"

Hibarin stuck one finger with lotion or soap on it...

"Ah it hurts take it out please hibarin take it out...mph mph!"

"Dont worry itll start to feel goo-! Oh shit"

"Kufufu hibarin it looks like you saw a gho-!Oh shit"

It was their Mama/Mother in rebellious from...

"Oiii brats what are you doing to that child" said tsuna...very pissed off the whole gound shook literally...

"M-mama"

"M-mother"

"Oii i said WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"ummm...we're sorry!"

"dont say sorry to me and take those out of him now!"

Hibarin took out his finger and Mukurin took out his member out of the childs mom...

"You both have a warning and if the warning goes up to 5 after 5 you all will disappear..."

"M-mama we're sorry please dont be mad" wailed mukurin..

"You shouldnt be the one wailing when you did this to him"

"Say sorry to him NOW"

"we're sorry herbivore/little bunny"

CRACK

They looked at Tsuna and he made a hole with his fist...

"He has a name. Didnt your fathers' dnas have proper manner system. Now do it properly"

"W-w-were sorry Aiko/Aiko-kun"

"Now go to your room and dont come out because your fathers and i will have a long chat about this too"

"H-hai Mama/Mother"

They ran to their room...Tsuna walked toward Aiko

"Aiko are you alright"

"Master it hurts...sniff...snifff..."

"CHRONOS"

"Yes master"

"Take Aiko to your room and take care of him...ask Natsu to use his healing powers and after some to my room immediately"

"Hai we will be back in 5 minute or so..."

Chronos disappeared with Aiko...

Tsuna dressed in his robe and sat down while his familiars all came except chronos and aiko and while his vampires and wereolf stood there waiting for tsuna to say something...

Tsuna picked up a glass cup and crushed it in his hands...

"So what were your reasons to stay infront of the bathroom door doing NOTHING to help that child"

"..."

"I will on you one by one and you better have a good explanation...Colonello"

"I...i did nothing and just sat there..."

"Natsu...take colonello to the room"

"b-but thats a bit h-harsh mast-!"

"I SAID TO THE ROOM"

"H-Hai...as you wish...Im sorry Colonello dono i cant do anything about it"

"Natsu blind fold him and tie him up well there"

"Hai"

"Okay lets see whose next...Verde"

"I was busy researching about familiars...you know how i cant listen to anyone when i do my researches"

"Prove it...give me the reseach forms..."

"Here"

Tsuna read through the whol research package that had many pages in a short amount of time

"Okay youre free to go but dont think next time ill let you go for this excuse"

"Fufufu of course...ill be visiting aiko to say good night and going to my room"

"Okay next Fon"

"I wasnt there"

"where were you at"

"I was enjoying tea with Lichi in our room"

"...Fon youre free to go"

"Reborn your turn"

"I was just relaxing..."

"RELAXING"

"well yea i was sleeping since you went out"

"Not good enough Krew take Reborn"

"Dame tsuna tell him to let go of m-!"

"What did you say reborn?" he was ready to kill someone...

"Nothing"

"Krew you know what to do right?"

"Hai" He put a blindfold on reborn and took him to somewhere

"Hibari your turn"

"I was ..." hibari mumbled shyly

"What did you say"

"I said I was playing with Hibird and Kedama!"

"Oh? You like cute things huh then you mustve heard the cute little aiko SCREAMING and BEGGING for help no?"

"...I dont help herbivores"

"Mukuro what about you?"

"I wasnt there"

"Where were you"

"Stalking you..."

"..." tsuna was pissed off to the extreme(lol ryohei)..the ground shook wildly again...

"Herbivore if you keep shaking the ground this world will crum-!"

"Shut up Kyoya..."

"Gokudera,Yamamoto,Ryohei,Lambo take kyoya and mukuro"

"Hai Jyuudaime/Tsuna/Sawada/"

"Herbivores let go-!"

"Oya~ Tsunayoshi this isnt nice-!"

suddenly they was tied and had blindfolds on...

"Is Kyoya and Mukuro tied well...if not he will be freed"

"Hai Jyuudaime i tied them as well as i can" said gokudera proudly

"Good and Yamamoto and Ryohei and Lambo(he is in his adult form here btw) carry Kyoya and Mukuro with force or he will break free"

"Okay Tsuna/Sawada"

After everyone disappeared...Tsuna headed to the familiars room and saw Lichi, Spark, Falco, Leon, and Chronos around Aiko.

"How is he"

"He is out of pain but that would give him a trauma or a shock..."

"Spark can you erase his memories...I know you didnt tell that skill to your master...ill keep it a secret...and Furukou can you use illusions to fill his head with a better memory..."

"As you wish Tsunayoshi-san" said both...

Tsuna then headed toward the childrens room

"Mama/Mother!"

"dont worry im not mad at you guys..."

"We're sorry we promise we wont do that anymore"

"whyd you do that"

"I feel hot when i see you are Aiko-kun i dont know why though Mama/Mother"

"Well it is mating season for you guys...ill do something about it and dont worry...do you want to come with me and see how your papas are punsihed if they dont listen"

Hibarin and Mukurin has sadist blood in them so they nodded and they headed to a room..

"Hibarin...Mukurin you must not tell you papa's because they dont know there it is okay?"

"Hai..."

When tsuna opened the door the kids were surprised...Their papas were tied...

"Herbivore i demand you to let we go"

"Oh? Then tell me why should i"

"Because i said so"

"this isnt your kingdom anymore its my area so no..."

"Dame-Tsuna when did you have time to make this room..."

"I felt frustrated so i designed this room and when you guys go to work i built it little by little"

"Tsuna let me go kora! Im sorry for what i did kora!"

"Do you guys love me?"

They all were shocked by the sudden question...

They all answered, "Yes"

"Then you wouldve saved him but you didnt how unfaithful" smiled Tsuna...

"Kufufu Tsunayoshi i didnt know about this i was stalking you..."

"I see then you will have a small punishment then"

Tsuna pressed a button and a hole opened below Mukuro and Mukuro was dropped inside tied and closed the door...there was a huge screen full of sections of recording...Mukuro was in a white room...

"Lets see this time ill drop all of you guys in"

Tsuna pressed the other buttons dropping the boys except himself, the children, and his familiars...The boys ended up in the same area...

"Now lets let the game begin..."

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6 the game

Vampires War of Love...!

Hi people~ If you read my stories you guys should know my likely called name if you never did then my name in is Chocovamp also known as Undying...

If you see my mangas its nearly about 1827 and also i like supernaturals fantasies and romance such as this fanfiction series im making...

BTW People who are wonderimg what Verde is doing while his friends are captured...He hacked tsuna's punishment room camera...watching his friends suffer with spark next to him...a true sadist right there...

REVIEW especially if you have questions or any requests tha would make this much more ~AMAZING~

Also here is the summary of what happened so far

Aiko gets raped in the mouth and almost his butt but tsuna comes to the rescue and gave warnings to the children and is punishing everyone else except Verde cuz he has a good excuse...what will happen to them in the empty spaced room?

Lets start the story and also please review~

"oii herbivore let me out..."

"shut up kyoya your under my rule here"

"M-mother are you gonna kill father?" asked hibarin

"hmmm should i"

"mother do not waste your strength on the weak like father...it is enough that you actually took under your wings"

"herbivore what did you say" snarled Hibari..

"kururu even hibarin was generous enough to tell his mother to stop but you ruined it...sigh idiot fathers of ours..." said Mukurin

"kufufu i can come out anytime i wa-! huh i cant bring my trident out..."

"of course i asked Yamamoto to seal every weapon in that room"

"mother what is that room for anyways"

"good question i heard when you put mental diseased people in there so that they calm down or go crazed..."

" we are not mentally ill kora"

"thats what they all say..."smirked tsuna...

"dame-tsuna im bored let me out"

"its punishment game not a amusement game reborn..,well its amusing to us though..."

Suddenly there was a hologram some how of a wheel that has punishments games on it...

"okay you see there are four kinds of punishments...and there are four people...you will have to do something to win back your freedom...you guys ready"

When they heard the word freedom they nodded automatically...

"okay then you see the four punishments will be chosen by our sons Hibarin and Mukurin"

"Oii herbivore pick something good or ill bite you to death..."

"dont order me around herbivore or ill bite you to hell...only mother can boss me around.."

"Kufufu Mukurin please choose something good for once"

"Kururu oya~ i sill try but i dont do promises...and im also ALWAYS good"

"Hibarin Mukurin"

"Hai mother/mama"

"The two wheel which one has the person who will do the punishment and the other wheel have the punishment that the person will have...Mukurin i will give you the person's wheel and Hibarin i will give you the punishment wheel..."

"Hai mother/mama"

The first one is reborn who has to swim in a lake that is a one way route...

"Tch you little brats"

The second one is Mukuro who has to do sit ups on a machine that will only move when he makes a full sit up

"I hate sit ups...Mukurin you just had to do this to your father"

"Oya? I enjoy your pain papa so please be in pain for your sons happiness" smirked Mukurin

Third is Colonello who has a one way route in a jungle that he has to go through..

"Nice Job Kora! My specialty Kora" smiled Colonello

Hibarin and Mukurin just nodded...it seems like they like colonello...

Last Hibari...he got the same punishment as mukuro and is stop with him doing sit ups...

"Do you want me to bite you to death herbivores"

"Kufufu Tsunayoshi can you please change it"

"No i am going to enjoy this"

"If mother is happy i am too"

"Oya~Me too"

"My sweet little devils...anyways Okay then here you go"

"?...!" suddenly another hole appeared and dropped then is a fast speed...When they all opened their eyes...reborn found himself floating...colonello found himself on a tree...mukuro and hibari found themselves glaring at each other while they were in a sit up position...forcibly...

"Okay this is the rule...the children will explain"

"Okay mother...Rule number one you must keep doing what your suppose to then you will reach your destination...make mother happy and i wont bother biting you all to death"

"Kururu Rule Number two if you slack off there will be consequences...but it wont go to you but another player...please dont fight...nevermind..fight as much as you want by barking cuz thats amusing"

"And finally rule number three try to cheat then you all will stay there forever...Let the game start now"

Reborn swam as fast as he can without stopping...colonello enjoyed looking whats around and didnt stop walking...hibari and mukuro did sit ups one by one arguing...

"Oii herbivore do it faster"

"Oya~ Kyoya your the one thats slow"

"dont call me by my first name!"

They stopped to argue and noticed...damn...

"Oh Mukuro and Kyoya no slacking but since you did the consequence will go to...reborn..."

Suddenly reborn noticed that where was a group of alligators following him...he tried to take out his weapon but noticed...he doesnt have his weapons

"OIII YOU IDIOTS IM GONNA KILL YOU GUYS WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE DAMMIT" yelled Reborn

Out of the place where Tsuna and his sons are...the players doesnt hear what they say...

"Mother?"

"What is it Hibarin"

"They are going in circles so how can they win?"

"Good job pointing it out and they cant...im gonna wait until they say give up"

"Mama why are you so mean right now unlike the other version of mama"

"All the other me's anger goes to me little ones so dont make me mad or ill send you down there will your fathers"

"H-h-hai..."

Back to the players...

"Kyoya-kun"

"Dont call me by my name...and what herbivore"

"I cant do it anymore"

"Herbivore you better not..."

Mukuro stopped...Hibari got pissed off and used his hands to hit him badly

"Oh no you boys slacking again this time the punishment goes to Colonello"

Colonello heard rumbling and it was a group of...YETIS!

"KORA? WHY ARE YETIS HERE AND YETIS EXIST! OII YOU BRATS STOPP SLACKING LIKE BUNCH OF IDIOTS"

Suddenly Colonello stopped...

"Oh? colonello stopped? wonder why?"

"I want to give punishment to someone kora"

"The punishment will go to Hibari and Mukuro"...suddenly while they were in the sit up position the machine suddenly raised from the leg making it harder to do sit ups

"By the way guys if you guys dont want to do this anymore...for kyoya you have to say **im a helpless weak herbivore**...for colonello say **i fail as a soldier**...reborn say** i am not the strongest hitman but the weakest**...for mukuro you have to say** i am weaker than kyoya...and i want to date kyoya**..."

Whey shivered when they heard what tsuna said and said..."**NEVER**"

"Suit yourselves..."

An hour has passed

"Oii dame-tsuna why havent we reach our destination...its been so long..."

"I never said it was short did i...did i say it would be easy? No so just say the giving up words and u'll be free"

"Also if you have too much consenquences you could die..."

"Herbivore i am not weak"

"Tsunayoshi kun this is harsh"

"Dame-Tsuna i demand you to free me or i will kill you"

"I agree with everyone kora"

"Oh? So you will kill me?...you absolutely cant...and you guys are merely my toys...i dont care if your princes...you guys are my toys"

"Mother/mama"

"Yes my children..."

"We're sleepy"

"I see come here and sleep"

The children turned into little toddlers and fell asleep near their mama"

"Do you guys give up yet? Your only about 30% in the place you know"

"30% KORA! HOW LONG IS THIS PLACE"

"Dont scream youll wake the children...ah! How about i include another prize"

Everyone stopped and stared at tsuna

"I will bare a child with real love making to the first one who makes it there...also all will have consenquences for stopping"

When they heard about making love they suddenly felt the urge to be first place...

"Hibari and Mukuro i will seperate you two"

Suddenly the machine split in half and Hibari and Mukuro headed in different directions...

The tried their best...

"Yawn im going to sleep and anyways if one of you guys make it or forgeit i can hear it from my familiar and check the camera...good night and making someone and ill have some love making sessions..."

As tsuna turned around carrying the children...he smirked as he heard them trying their best...

The next day he went to the room...

"Oh? Is everyone dead...they all stopped"

"GAO They arent dead...i think..."said Natsu

"bring them out while sealing them from using their powers and paralyze them..."

They sealed them and paralyzed them and brought them out...

About 12 hours later...they all opened their eyes...

"Huh what happen"

"You all fainted at 90%"

"Tsuna" said all

"Hmmm?"

"Why are there three of you or have i gone nuts kora"

"Oh them...their your children see they have ears and tail and the other one has vamp wings..."

"Good morning Papas" smiled both

"Tsunayoshi i think you should feed the children all the time..." smirked Mukuro

"No or they dont have enough nutritionand they will lack alot..."

"Oya~ tsunayoshi kun i have a question"

"you said only i can feed the were child how come you did"

"My blood is X it can feed anyone"

"Papas you look hurt"

"Herbivore i am not that weak"

"Since you all did well i will give you a small reward"

Tsuna snapped her finger and the children kissed them on the cheeks...And after they were done tsuna went foward and kissed them on the lips...light ones...

"Tsunayoshi give me more"

"no i said a small reward...it was good enough for you guys~"

lol i wrote 2012...until now lol

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7 Mssage To Readers

Hi guys its Undying Sensei here and I want to say something to all of you fans of my stories. You see I looked at my mail and there was like 400 (estimated) amounts of fan fiction mail and I was really happy. **However I noticed there were barely any reviews or private messages about anything**.

I know we all never have seen each other (well maybe) but I wish you guys will send messages or reviews to other stories of mine. I really do. I will answer all messages containing any questions through private messaging or in the stories.

I hope to see your messages.


End file.
